I Can Hear It
by LostJaeger
Summary: Levi's life hangs in the balance, and Erwin will do anything he can to save him.


I Can Hear It

A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

By LostJeager

I leaned my ear down to Levi's chest and listened for a heart beat. A slow, faint _th-thumping _resonated in my ears. I lifted my head from Levi's chest quickly and looked at Hanji, who was looking at me, her face contorted into worry and sickness.

"Er-Erwin, what should we do?!" Hanji yelled, loosing her mask she had been wearing to hide the fact that she might just throw up. Levi lay on the ground, his ribcage crushed, and one of his arms missing, blood splattered all over the bright green grass that seemed so much more alive than Levi at the moment.

"We get him medical attention, immediately." I said, my mind numb from the smell of iron in the air. Hanji nodded, getting on her horse and smacking the reigns, making the horse go as fast as it could. It only now occurred to me that what Levi had done was save my life, sacrificing himself to insure that I lived on, even if that meant him dying.

I reached a hand down to Levi's motionless body, and brushed the hair away from his eyes, trying to keep calm, though my heart was racing from worry. Blood glistened on my fingers as I brushed the hair away, the hair covered in dirt and grime. "You can make it through this Levi…" I said, trying to reassure him, and myself, that everything was going to be alright. "You are strong. I know no one stronger than you…"

Suddenly Hanji came back over on her horse, a few other men behind her and a horse-drawn cart to the left. They all halted as Hanji held up her hand as an order to stop, and Hanji dismounted her horse. She dashed over to Levi's side, where he still lay on the ground in a bloody heap. Hanji's face turned into a soft look as she noticed that I had grabbed one of Levi's hands gently and held it, praying that he would make it through.

"Sir, we need to get him back inside the Walls." Hanji said, noticing how worried my face had contorted into looking. I nodded, picking Levi up bridal style, and walked quickly over to cart, not giving a care in the world that my uniform was getting soaked. I sat down in the cart, holding him close to me, making sure I could feel his chest rise and fall against mine, and that he was in no more pain than he already was.

"Go, Hanji." I ordered, nodding my head at her. She mounted her horse again and slammed down on the reigns, her horse taking off. The men began to follow, and the cart underneath me began to move at top speed. It seemed like hours passed as we made our way to the Walls, the sound of hooves clapping against the dirt. Every five minutes I gazed down at Levi, holding him close, making sure he was still breathing.

Finally after what seemed like forever we dashed in through the open gate the Military Police had opened to the inside of the walls, and we immediately made our way to the Infirmary nearest to us. We halted in front of the Infirmary and I climbed out of the cart, still holding Levi close to me. Dashed over to the door and kicked it open, hearing it slam against the wall as I ran inside and yelled for a doctor. The doctor seemed shocked at the burst of the door, but then saw Levi and started yelling orders to his coworkers.

"Set him down on this bed!" He yelled, grabbing tons of equipment and his coworkers rushing in with more equipment. _How much do they need? _I asked myself and the doctor took out his stethoscope and listened to Levi's heart after I had set him down on the bed. "He's… Barely with us…" The doctor said, grabbing hold of Levi's shirt and ripping it all the way down until his bare, bloody chest was showing.

I looked away for a moment, my mind swirling. Levi was in awful condition, and his life hung on the balance. I pulled up a chair and grabbed hold of Levi's hand gently, not caring if the others figured out about us. Hanji had already figured it out, but everyone else seemed clueless. I felt Levi's weak pulse in his fingertips as the doctor and coworkers began operating on him, giving him an IV, and stitching up his wounds.

Suddenly Levi's body shook and he hacked up blood, his grip on my hand becoming tight.

"Hurry up!" I hissed, my mind racing. "He's going to die if we don't-"

Levi's grip on my hand became nothing, and I felt his fingertips becoming cold.

"N-no…" I started to say, tears welling up in my eyes, the tears burning their way out.

To be continued…


End file.
